How Cuphead got into Smash
by ikeyrev37
Summary: This tells the story of how Cuphead joined Super Smash Bros Ultimate


How Cuphead got into Smash

A/N: It's been 7 days since the January 16th Smash Direct and I got to say, The Smash Fanbase was seething with anger and rage when Byleth from Fire Emblem Three Houses was the 5th challenger to complete the 1st fighter pass.

But hey at least we got cool Mii Fighter costumes, one of them being Cuphead from well Cuphead.

Anyway this story tells how Cuphead got invited into the World of Smash, also please forgive me if Cuphead and Mugman seems to be out of character.

And with that out of the way, I hope you have a good time reading.

Oh and one more thing.

Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo

Cuphead belongs to StudioMDHR

It was a beautiful day in Inkwell Isle and everyone was doing their usual activity ever since the Devil and his lackey King Dice was defeated by two boys, those two being Cuphead and his brother Mugman.

Speaking of Cuphead, we cut to him walking back to the house that he shares with Mugman and Elder Kettle after chatting with Cagney Carnation looking up at the sky.

"Man it's been awfully quiet since me and Mugs took care of the Devil and King Dice Cuphead said, although I highly doubt that we'll see those too again."

As he opened the door to enter the house, he noticed an envelope with a strange red logo in the front of it on the table.

"Huh what's this?" Cuphead said as he went to pick up the envelope and began to examine it, hmm looks like a ball that was split in two."

As he began to tear apart the envelope, he pulled out a letter and began to read what it said.

"Dear Cuphead."

"I hope this invention has been able to reach your world to tell you that you have been invented to participate in the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament."

"I was surprised by you and your brother's heroic actions to not only take down the devil, but also saved everyone from their contracts."

"Now don't be alarmed your brother and caretaker have been informed about where you are going and we promised to take good care of you."

"In about 20 minutes Kappa will pick you up and bring you to our world, so be prepared for his arrival."

"After all, it's a good day for a swell battle."

"Secretly Master Hand."

After Cuphead finished reading the letter, he was shaking with excitement and let out a scream that could be heard from outside.

"I'M IN THE SMASH BROS ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT!" Cuphead yelled then began to breathe to calm himself down, "I got to tell everybody about this he said as he made a mad dash out the door and into Inkwell Isle to tell everyone that he was in the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament.

20 Minutes Later

"Well Cuphead you're ready to go?" Mugman asked as he and Cuphead were standing outside the house waiting for Kappa to arrive.

"Yup and I'm planning to make everyone proud." Cuphead said with a huge grin on his face.

"Just be careful, I heard that the World of Smash has really tough fighters." Mugman said.

"Mugs you worry too much I'll be fine, besides we took down the Devil and I'm pretty sure he was really tough compared to what the World of Smash has to offer." Cuphead said lightly bopping Mugman on the nose.

"I'm only saying it cause you're my brother." Said Mugman.

The two then saw a portal appear from their left and out came a bus that stopped with a screeching halt kicking up some dust in the process.

The bus doors then open revealing it to be Kappa driving.

"Ready to go kid?" Kappa asked Cuphead.

"Ready." Cuphead said.

Cuphead then looked back at Mugman who was waving goodbye to him and in response he waved back.

"Bye Cuphead." Said Mugman.

"Bye Mugs." Cuphead responded as he stepped on the bus with the doors closing behind him.

After he sat down at an empty seat, he began to feel joy and happiness that he was not only gonna represent Mugman and Elder Kettle, but also everyone in Inkwell Isle.

With a snap of his fingers and that same grin on his face, Cuphead knew that waiting for him was a brawl that was surely brewing.

The End.

Hope you guys like the story and as always be sure to leave a review.

This is Ikeyrev37 signing out.


End file.
